


twin skeletons

by haemophilus



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Full penetration, Hotel Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Dee and Dennis bang in a hotel room.





	twin skeletons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golden_goose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/gifts).



> This was part of a larger thing that I scrapped because I didn't like it. Being a serious longfic and shipping writer is not in the stars for me lol. But I thought the p0rn was pretty good so here we are.

“Fuck, Dee,” groaned Dennis as he pushed inside his sister. “You’re so tight. I mean, I know my huge cock has something to do with it, but-”

“Stop sucking your own dick and start moving,” said Dee, panting.

He looked down at her, reveling in the moment. Dee’s makeup was smeared, and her hair was mussed. All his doing. Delicious.

Dennis kissed her as he began to thrust in and out. She dug her fingernails into his hips. He groaned into her mouth. Dee pressed harder; there would be marks there in the morning.

When he started to probe into her mouth with his tongue, she pulled her face away.

“Gross. Jesus, don’t you know by now that I hate tongue?”

“I’ve been honing my technique,” said Dennis, put out. “All of my other bangs love it.”’

Dee rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I bet all your other bangs say you made them cum too.”

Dennis exhaled a shuddering breath. He was too achingly hard to keep arguing.

“I’m so close to cumming. Can you be a bitch later?” said Dennis.

“It doesn’t have to be a whole thing. Just kiss my neck instead,” said Dee.

She tilted her head to expose her neck. He pressed his lips to the base of her throat, and she shivered. Dee never gave him the satisfaction of saying when he did something right, but moments like that spoke for themselves.

Dee wrapped her legs around his back. “Deeper,” she moaned.

When Dennis fucked most girls, being this close to cumming rid his brain of thought. It was blissful, really, being untethered from consciousness. However, when he was this close inside Dee, one word stayed inside his head:  _  mine. _

Dee was rhythmically rubbing her clit with her middle finger. She came with a gasp, mouth forming a perfect  _  O  _  . As her muscles clenched, Dennis pressed his thumb to her throat. Her heart was beating, thump, thump, thump, thump. He did this -

Dennis groaned when he came. His hand clenched, nails pressing into her neck. He flopped on top of her as his dick softened, unwilling to move just yet. 


End file.
